Perfect Imperfections
by Sabilandako
Summary: What the Nordics thought was that they need to be perfect just for Norway to enjoy his birthday and that they should act proper and they should cook the best for the man's party. BUT they were wrong. All Norway wanted was for them to be happy with him; what he considered to be a gift was to be their usual fun selves. Because, Norway loves them even with their perfect imperfections.


**Perfect Imperfections•~**

**So, hello again! This is another one-shot made by Sabila, yours truly. :))**

**Okay, this really contains no sense. I mean really real. But all I know is, this is a (late...) SHORT BIRTHDAY FIC for our dear NORWAY! ~**

**Hahaha Happy Birthday Norway! Jeg elsker deg Norge, Noregur, Nor, Norja, Norvegia, Lukas, Bro, Big brother, or whatever everyone calls him!**

* * *

Only the sound of the birds chirping outside the window could be heard on the rather silent and dim room occupied by the man. The man in question just shifted on his bed; rumpling the already crumpled sheets more.

The chirping continued, and instead of being refreshed by the sound of nature, the man groaned in annoyance, seeing that it was still nine in the morning.

And yep, _still _nine in the morning.

And that was still early if you ask him.

The man, Norway in thy holy name, grumbled in irritation yet again. How dare those birds sing like that, even though the man was suffering from having his sleep disturbed?

The Norwegian buried his head under the pillows; hoping to block out the chirps from hell. Fortunately, it worked and at least he could go back to sleep now.

Norway sighed contentedly; a smile making its way up on his lips as he once again was caught on the blissful time known as sleep.

But after a few seconds, the man suddenly almost screamed if not for the fact that he would become OOC. So, as to keep this story realistic, the Norwegian just sighed with heavy frustration lacing on his pitiful sigh.

And this time, it was not the birds and their freaking chirps that made him groan. Nope.

It was because of the loud crash downstairs followed by ballistic yelling.

Norway cracked one hesitant eye; darkness and malice swirling in the normally dull iris of his. But now, it was lighted with fierce determination and goal-orientation.

Determination to what?

To kill the people downstairs who disturbed him of course. Psssshh. What else would he spent an effort on?

Because you see, he got a real good reason to be annoyed. His precious alarm clock was supposed to go off at ten o'clock sharp. And now...

It was still nine three in the morning...

Those trouble-makers downstairs wasted fifty-seven minutes of his precious sleeping time. That was just preposterous! For that, they needed to be taught a lesson. The 'Troll-style' lesson.

Norway rolled out of his bed; not stopping until he fell on the floor rather ungracefully on his back. Once his vision cleared, he groggily stood up; dragging his tired body outside his peaceful haven. Oh, he would surely miss the warmth of his paradise...

And there he goes; trudging down the stairs with a deadly, creepy, and ominous aura laughing evilly from behind him.

* * *

Really, whatever happening right now was not supposed to be included on the plan.

Yeah sure, they were supposed to prepare for the 'surprise' later on the afternoon, but their preparing time should be not like this. Things should be running down smoothly and efficiently. Not like this.

Not like this...

Finland sighed in aggravation as yet another dishware came crashing down the ground. And that was the sixth plate that was unlucky enough to face death. Then, he even cried more when the two culprits started on yet another fight that, really, no one could even decipher on where the fight came from.

"I told you, I'm the oldest! Therefore, I get to choose what theme we will do for later!" That was what the awesome hair of Denmark said.

Oh wait...

Hang on, it was not his still-gravity-defying-of-a-bedhair who said that. It was the sleepy Dane himself. And he said it angrily which was highly amusing for the puffin since Denmark was slurring sleepily on his words. And the puffin passed out laughing and choking on the fish he was eating. Poor Mr. Puffin...

Now, the Dane's contender, which was the crooked glasses of Sweden- I mean, which was the equally sleepy Swede, just glared at him angrily. He opened his mouth to argue that he was the oldest and therefore he would let his 'wife' decide what theme would they do, but unfortunately, the author didn't really gave him the chance to speak as she didn't know whether to type the Swede's accent or not. And she was still thinking how to make the accent sound sleepy... And it was just not possible.

On the middle of the fight of the two tallest members of the Nordics, Finland was still having trouble. It was because he still couldn't save the plates- and now with the additions of the poor appliances- from being broken due to the rather loud bickering of Sweden and Denmark.

And they were loud. Not just loud but **LOUD**.

Maybe their raised voice was the reason the food he was cooking was moving?

"Fin, it's not them..."

The Finnish looked curiously at the youngest member of their family; his hand now being slapped by the now-alive food.

"What do you mean, Ice?"

"Sve's and Den's voice do not have magical powers to make the food you're cooking come to life..." The teenager said nonchalantly but the cheerful man could pick up the tone of awkwardness behind it.

"Uhh... Okay?" And then Finland turned back to the food which was now fighting with Hanatamago. The man pouted, now completely understanding what Iceland said. But that didn't mean he believed him.

Finland was a great cook! His food were just so good that it comes to life on its own to praise him with arrogance. Y-yeah! The others just don't know what 'great food' tastes like...

And then the Finnish begrudgingly buried the mutated food on the trash can. Ah, he would really miss the food that just broke one of his fingers a while ago. Rest in peace...

And he shed a tear...

But that did not mean that everybody quieted down... Denmark and Sweden just got louder and brasher enough to produce their own weapons to try to fight with the other. And then, Iceland was now arguing with the revived noisy mafioso puffin of his! Then, the water Finland was boiling a while ago suddenly caught on fire...

And did I already tell you that the whole cabinet of china wares was now reduced to mere rubble? And that the whole kitchen walls all got a burnt mark? And that the whole dining table was now full of mackerels and licorice combined?

So much for a 'surprise' planning.

* * *

The evil aura kept on growing and growing and growing and growing and _growing. _And now, it would lay eggs of evilness due to the man walking zombie-like on the hallways of the house.

The ominous aura intensified for another hundred times, and it was amplified by the sounds coming from the kitchen. By the **LOUD **sounds; the sounds _of chaos. _(*insert frightening thunder and creepy piano-playing- dun dun dun duuuuuun*)

Norway could clearly hear the loud shouts of fighting from the intimidating Swede and his annoying 'bro', the ear-grating shouting session of the arrogant Puffin and his 'little' brother, and the screeches of the fire produced by the cheerful Finnish.

And the fact that when he stepped inside the kitchen and saw that it looked like it had been the venue for a nuclear war didn't really help at all.

"I told you, since I'm the oldest, I will choose the theme!" The Danish man argued again, this time pulling his arm back; fist forming to collide with Sweden's face.

"N'. I'm th' 'ld'st, w' w'll l't m' w'f' ch''s'!" The Swede grunted and he pulled his arm back too; preparing to punch Denmark in the face. Hard. And since you guys had trouble understanding what the tallest member said, here's the translation: 'No. I'm the oldest, we will let my wife choose!' Now, bow down to the awesome autho-

Before Denmark's and Sweden's fist could meet each other and have a bloody rendezvous, the loud Dane suddenly disappeared from Sweden's line of vision; surprising not only the tall Nordic but Finland and Iceland as well.

Suddenly, a movement near the fridge caught their attention; making them whip their heads toward it only to see a censored scene. Let's just say that Denmark was stuck to the now damaged fridge with his face crushed... And with blood on his gravity-defying hair...

"How about I told you that the theme for whatever you're planning for later on would be a 'choking' theme?" An irritated voice suddenly called from the hallway to the kitchen, making everyone jump in the shock, except for the immobilized Dane of course.

There, Norway stood in all of his annoyed glory; a large laughing evil aura behind him, and a smirking green troll beside him.

And yes, it was the troll who managed to make Denmark crash to the fridge with the order of the ticked off Norwegian.

"Uh... Hi Norja..." Finland, who was now crawling towards the hazy Dane to help him, greeted nervously to the sleepy Norway.

The man in question just 'tsk'ed before stalking backwards to his safe haven; the evil cackling aura not far from him.

And as Norway walked creepily back, he could hear Iceland's normally nonchalant voice fill with woe.

"Noooooo! Fridge!"

And that was OOC of him...

* * *

It was twelve thirty in the afternoon when someone quietly knocked on the oak wooden door of the quiet man's room.

The man, Norway again in thy holy name, cracked one hesitant indigo eye before straining his ear to listen again.

"Norja...? Hey, time to wake up. You already extended two hours." The person outside spoke cheerfully, and it was followed by three other voices plus a loud Puffin-ic voice.

Norway groggily sat up on his bed; wondering why the alarm did not go off at ten. He then looked towards the offending appliance before seeing that it was not broken; someone had just turned it off for him.

"Wait." He called out before shuffling away from the bed, up to the door, and not even bothering to fix his horrible bed hair.

Once at the door, he hesitantly turned the doorknob. And instantly, he was bombarded by Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Iceland, and Mr. Puffin.

This was weird, Norway thought as he surveyed the easily-seen different aura of the others. He just hummed in thought as Iceland guided him towards the bed, with Finland offering him a tray.

"So..." Norway started as he stared at Sweden and Denmark. No, there really was nothing wrong with them, save for the fact that they were having their arm drape over the other's shoulder. And both of them were smiling.

Ha. Norway could easily that the smiles were forced.

Then, the Norwegian looked at the tray now on his lap, surprised at what he saw.

There was a large _butter _cake on the middle of the tray, with an orange juice on the side with a small plate of cooked mackerel beside it. He raised a perfect eyebrow in confusion before turning towards the two remaining Nordics only to see Finland smiling widely and Iceland grumbling.

"I made the cake Norja! Look, it's not burnt or something!" The Finnish said happily and proudly with flowers and sparkles floating behind him. Iceland just sighed before stepping forward.

"And I sacrificed the mackerels even though they are really _mine..." _The teenager said begrudgingly as he pointed to the plate of the fish. Suddenly, a rather heavy thing settled on the amused-turned-surprised-but-still-stoic Norway.

"Hahahah! That's right, Mr. Arrogant. The kid gave you the mackerels. Only Odin knows why you two always fight over them! Hahahaha!" Mr. Puffin said rather loudly from atop Norway's head; making Iceland sigh again.

"You're heavy..."

"I'm not! And I'm a cute puffin!"

Norway sighed again, and this time, his indigo eyes fell on the sight of Denmark giving him the puppy-dog eyes, and for once, being oddly quiet.

"What? You're being annoying, bro..."

Sweden almost grinned, but the author knew that he would become OOC, so Sweden just patted Norway on the shoulders rather bemusedly.

"H' w'nt'd t' b' q'''t t'd'y s'nc' 't 's y''r b'rthd'y..." And since the author was being awesome again, let me translate what he said. 'He wanted to be quiet today since it is your birthday...' And really, the author did know that she got the accent wrong.

Anyways, moving on.

Norway blinked in surprise once Sweden's words settled inside his mind.

"Oh..."

And then, everybody grinned.

"Happy Birthday!"

And then, before he knew it, Sweden and Denmark exploded into another fight, Iceland was now eating the mackerel that was supposed to be for him, Mr. Puffin was now pecking his head, and the cake made by Finland suddenly exploded and became and ice figure that was singing a certain song.

'_Let it goooo~ Let it goooo!~ can't hold it back anymo-'_

And then, before Norway could even realize it, he was smiling a small sincere smile.

He really didn't expect it, for everybody just to change for the betterment of their attitudes just for his birthday. It made his heart swell with amusement. Really, he knew it was hard for both Sweden and Denmark not to fight. He knew it was hard for Iceland to give up the mackerels he loves, not to mention that the fridge he adores so much was destroyed. He knew it was kind of hard for Finland to at least cook a decent food. He knew it was hard for the puffin to be quiet and be at peace. And, he also knew that it was hard for Denmark not to be loud and be 'annoying'.

But, what made Norway really smile was that Sweden and Denmark were enthusiastically fighting with each other again, making Norway's room turn to a war zone. He was smiling because Iceland was now eating the mackerel that he so couldn't resist, and that he was now face-to-face with Finland's mutated food that he knew that the Finnish put all loving effort to make, and that Mr. Puffin was being his usual annoying self.

Really, what Norway wanted the most, and what he knew was the best birthday gift they could give to him ever, was to be their own natural selves.

Norway loves them with all of his heart no matter what they do.

"Happy Birthday Norway!"

Norja from Finland.

Norge from Denmark.

Nor from Sweden

And Big Brother from Iceland.

And before he knew it, a quiet hearty laugh escaped from his lips.

He didn't need gifts.

What he needed was to be with his family.

And their perfect imperfections.

* * *

**Hahah wooooooh! Done! \(;u;)/**

**And omg, I don't even know anymore.**

**And about the mackerel thing, just so you know, Iceland and Norway always fights over mackerels. Yep. That's so canon.**

**And yeah. Hope you enjoyed the late birthday-fic for NORWAY!**

**Happy Birthday once again, NORWAY!**

**JEG ELSKER DEG! :'3**

**(And for those who thought that I'll be on hiatus for a month, that's true... I'm just smuggling this story to be posted... Come on, this is NORWAY we're talking about. I'll do anything for him! ****)**


End file.
